Heavenly Delight
by Arwen Magic
Summary: Lo que puede pasar cuando un padre de familia como James Potter abre la puerta de su casa y se encuentra con un cuerpo atlético empapado bajo la lluvia... Sirius Black viene a pasar la noche... y Lily no está en casa...[SlaSh-LeMon][JamesxSirius]


**Warning****: SlaSh-LeMon**

**-Relaciones sexuales entre hombres-**

**Sirius Black/James Potter**

**Un baño…**

_(Dedicado a Sílice S. Black, mi big-sis-beta-reader, thanks por todo _x3_)_

**Heavenly Delight - **_Placer de Dioses_****

**Lure me… - **_Sedúceme…_

* * *

****

**_Heavenly Delight _**

**_ Lure me..._**

Tan tranquilo como siempre el Valle de Godric, tan hermoso... aunque aquella noche se avecinaba tormenta, de hecho James Potter empezó a perseguir a su hijo por el parque cuando un gran nubarrón negro comenzó a acercarse.

-Harry, ven... Harry… No hagas que me enfade... Harry... ¡Enano de ojos verdes! –exclamó el joven hombre mientras un niño correteaba entre los columpios-. ¡Aún no caminas del todo bien! ¡Podrías caerte!

Pero fue James el que tropezó con una piedra y acabó en el suelo. El pequeño Harry se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló.

-Pa... ¿pa...pá? –preguntó con su voz infantil tocándole la mejilla con una ramita.

Inmediatamente James se levantó bruscamente y tomó a su hijo por la diminuta cintura.

-¡Ajá! ¡¡Ya te tengo... eres peor que una snitch!! –exclamó el hombre atrayendo el pequeño cuerpo hacia él-. Suelta ese palo que tienes en las manos... que lo sueltes... hazme caso... ¡pero no me lo claves en el ojo!

Cuando empezaban a caer las primeras gotas ya se encontraban en el recibidor de su gran casa. James dejó a Harry en el suelo tibio de parqué y colgó su bufanda en un perchero cercano. El pequeño niño se lanzó de rodillas y empezó a gatear.

-Ma, mamá... ma... ma...

-No está... ya te lo he dicho antes, volverá dentro de dos días, pero claro, no te enteras de nada, renacuajo.

James Potter era padre primerizo, James Potter hacía apenas unos años era un adolescente egocéntrico e inmaduro... pero claro, ahora James Potter era padre de familia y tenía que lidiar con ese pequeño fruto de su matrimonio.

-¡¡Ma, ma, ma, ma!!! –el niño se quedó sentado bajo el marco de la puerta del salón con sus puños apretados. James volvió a recogerlo del suelo y lo cargó hasta un sillón-. ¡¡Ma, ma, ma, ma!!

-¿Dónde demonios estará? –preguntó James buscando algo por el suelo, Harry se metía una mano en la boca y se reía-. ¡Ya lo tengo!

Le pasó un objeto rectangular al pequeño y con un toque de varita empezó a oírse la voz de Lily decir algunas frases. Harry acabó sentado encima de la alfombra, junto a muchos de sus juguetes, diciendo motes inteligibles típicos de un bebé, pero sobretodo atento a la voz de su madre.

James subió a su habitación y se cambió su jersey por uno bastantes tallas más grande de color gris, quería estar cómodo. Empezó a masajearse los hombros mientras miraba por una de las ventanas: ya había oscurecido, llovía fuertemente... un relámpago iluminó la habitación y tras dos segundos se oyó un estruendo. Cualquier otro padre hubiera escuchado el llanto de su hijo, pero él no lo hizo, porque al suyo le encantaban las tormentas.

Al volver abajo lo vio riendo solo, era tan lindo... tan pequeño y frágil. Iba a acercarse a jugar con él cuando picaron a la puerta. Otro relámpago le cogió desprevenido, esta vez en el recibidor. Volvieron a picar. Se acercó y giró el picaporte... una figura se recortaba en la oscuridad, jadeante, empapada. El propietario de la casa se quedó fijo en ella... estaba ligeramente encorvada recuperando el aliento.

-James... –susurró enderezándose lentamente. Unos profundos ojos le perforaron.

La ropa de Sirius Black estaba totalmente mojada, pegándose a su bien torneado cuerpo. Sus pantalones negros, su camisa blanca... algunos mechones de cabello oscuro sobre sus ojos. Se mordió los labios carnosos después de respirar hondo.

-¿Me vas a dejar entrar? –preguntó el atractivo chico con su sensual sonrisa- ¿Prongs?

James reaccionó de golpe. Cerró la boca de inmediato. ¡Dios santo, la había dejado medio abierta al ver tal espectáculo!

-Claro... claro, pasa Padfoot.

-He dejado la moto fuera, me ha pillado la tormenta por sorpresa –comentó entrando-. ¿Dónde están Harry y Lily?

-Lily volverá en dos días –James juraría que Sirius había sonreído de forma extraña al oír tal confesión-. Y Harry está jugando en el salón.

-Antes de ir a verle me secaré, estoy calado hasta los huesos... –el de ojos grises se recorrió el vientre mojado con las manos.

Dos segundos más de boca entreabierta de James.

-Claro, ven, vamos al... baño.

Si alguno de los dos se dio cuenta que era mucho más fácil un hechizo con la varita no lo dijo. Subieron hacia el piso de arriba y entraron en el espacioso cuarto de aseo. Mármol blanco, exquisitas cenefas y ribetes plateados... todo un lujo.

James se agachó para coger dos toallas de un armario y al levantarse no pudo evitar que un escalofrío placentero recorriera su cuerpo. Sirius se estaba quitando la camisa, con esos movimientos elegantes tan característicos, dejando el resbaladizo y húmedo torso al descubierto.

-Ten, sécate el pelo –murmuró el de ojos marrones pasándole una toalla pequeña.

-Gracias –aceptó Sirius llevándosela a la cabeza-. Y qué... ¿cómo estás? Te veo algo callado.

-Bien, bien... es sólo que estoy cansado, he dormido poco.

James tampoco es que prestara mucha atención a la voz de su compañero. Había empezado a secar inconscientemente con la otra toalla el pecho de Sirius... y lo estaba disfrutando. Secando cada centímetro de ese fibrado cuerpo, sin darse cuenta que el de ojos grises se había recargado contra el lavamanos y le miraba.

Sirius conocía muy bien a su amigo, aunque desde la boda ya no estaban tan unidos, era obvio. Pero eso no quitaba que se hubieran acostado juntos muchas veces. Incluso la noche de su despedida de soltero, una noche verdaderamente inolvidable. Se podía decir que hacía bastante que no tocaba el delgado pero fuerte cuerpo de su camarada, demasiado tiempo para su gusto.

Cuando Sirius Black notó que los dedos calientes de James rozaban la piel de su vientre, adelantó una mano hacia ellos y los apresó. El de cabellos alborotados intentó retroceder al darse cuenta de ello, pero Sirius lo tomó también de la cintura y lo acercó hacia él.

-Sigue secándome, aún estoy húmedo –susurró lanzando su aliento en la mejilla del aludido, tras eso apoyó sus mojados labios en ella y recorrió con su lengua el camino hasta el cuello.

-Yo no... ya no puedo hacer esto –se disculpó James tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y al mismo tiempo permitiendo que la toalla cayera a sus pies.

Sirius se separó unos centímetros. Aprovechó que aún tenía fuertemente cogida la mano de James encima de sus abdominales para guiarla por su cuerpo... y su amigo no se lo negó. Las dos manos bajaron lentamente por las caderas de Black hasta posarse en su entrepierna y él sonrió de forma lasciva al ver el sonrojo de James.

-¿Sigues pensando que no puedes hacerlo? –preguntó Sirius mientras oprimía la mano de James cada vez más contra su miembro-. Vamos James... ¡Estás completamente rojo! Y eso que sólo me rozas por encima del pantalón... ¿no irás perdiendo práctica, verdad?

Los ojos color avellana rehuyeron a los grises, pero a pesar de ello James deseaba seguir tocando a Sirius, deseaba tenerlo cerca, sentir su cálido aliento y sus sensuales sarcasmos.

Quizá Sirius Black le deseaba aún más a él... porque en aquel mismo instante le soltó la mano y, tomándolo fuertemente por los hombros, hizo que cambiaran las posiciones. En un segundo James se encontraba apresado contra el lavamanos teniendo a su compañero como única salida.

-Te refrescaré la memoria... –susurró Sirius comenzando a sacarle el jersey lentamente. Al quedar los dos desnudos de cintura para arriba el ambiente siguió caldeándose. Sirius empezó a besar el torso de su compañero, saboreándolo.

-Padfoot... aquí no, vamos, para... –jadeó agarrándose fuertemente al mármol que había tras él.

-¿Qué pare? –preguntó Sirius retóricamente deteniéndose un segundo- ¿Me estás pidiendo que pare aún cuando te parece tan placentero lo que te hago que me lo pides _jadeando_? ¡Ja! Mi querido Prongs... así me pones mucho más... cómo te lo diría.. ¿caliente?

James sonrió levemente negando con la cabeza, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció y fue intercambiada por una mueca de irreverente placer –no tan irreverente como la que tenía Sirius, por supuesto, tal cosa sería imposible- al sentir los labios de su amigo por encima del pantalón, en una zona que todos los hombres consideran bastante... erógena.

-Ya me echabas de menos, ¿eh? -bromeó Sirius de rodillas, hablando con la entrepierna de James como si fueran viejos amigos.

-¡Padfoot!

-¿Qué? ¡Vamos James, es cierto! –recriminó el de ojos grises mientras tranquilamente le desabrochaba el cinturón-. Ahora jugaremos un poco...

Cuando el pantalón ya estaba cediendo, cuando James ya estaba mordiéndose los labios, cuando la boca de Sirius estaba más que preparada... ¡Cuando la excitación estaba terriblemente presente! En ese momento, justo en ese momento... un pequeño bebé llamado Harry Potter empezó a llorar fuertemente desde el piso de abajo.

-Mierda... –murmuró Sirius que por culpa de un movimiento brusco había caído de culo al suelo. James le ayudó a levantarse presuroso mientras se vestía corriendo y demasiado nervioso como para escuchar lo que le decía.

-Tendría que estar vigilando a Harry, soy su padre, está solo... ¡Joder, tendría que estar con él ahora mismo!

Cuando James iba a salir por la puerta del baño, con su ropa algo mal puesta (pero al fin y al cabo puesta) y algo sudoroso... notó que alguien le cogía del brazo. Se giró sólo para ver a Sirius bastante más contento de lo que tendría que estar.

-Padfoot, suéltame... ya te había dicho que no era buen lugar. Nunca me haces caso.

-¿Sabes qué, Prongs? –dijo haciendo caso omiso del anterior comentario- Creo que me quedaré a dormir esta noche... –bajó la voz y se acercó a su oído-, _me encanta terminar lo que empiezo... _

Sirius pensó que el color rojo que habían adquirido las mejillas de James le hacía aún más apetecible y que esa mirada sumisa le ponía la guinda a su pastel. Sería una noche de lo más interesante.

000000

-¡Harry! –exclamó James bajando por las escaleras, aunque en su cabeza aún resonaban las últimas palabras de su amigo.

El bebé estaba tumbado en el suelo, dando patadas y llorando tan fuerte que más que una rabieta de niño pequeño parecía que le estuvieran torturando. El padre le recogió y lo recargó contra su pecho.

-Eh... pequeño... ya está, no pasa nada... –susurró calmándolo, pero parecía que no servía para nada-. ¿Qué quieres?

Conocía bastante bien a su hijo pese a que muchos ignoraran que era buen padre, así que supo en seguida que lo que necesitaba el bebé era comer. Se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. En ese momento bajó Sirius con su camisa ya seca, medio desabrochada.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa al enano llorón? –preguntó con tono burlón mientras se tapaba los oídos-. ¡Ah, ya sé! Tiene ganas de ver a su padrino...

Sirius se acercó a Harry y empezó a hacer caras horribles y bastante ridículas. El pequeño dejó de llorar durante unos segundos para mirarle y luego se puso a berrear de nuevo. James negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina.

-Deja de hacer tonterías, lo que le pasa es que tiene hambre.

-Habló el padre experto...

La cocina de tonos suaves y mármol negro estaba impecable. Sirius fue directo a la nevera.

-¡Que suerte, aún os queda un trozo de pastel de chocolate! –exclamó cogiendo el plato del frigorífico. En cuanto se giró para sonreírle a su amigo casi se cae del susto-. ¿¡NO PUEDE SER VERDAD LO QUE ESTOY VIENDO!?

James se quedó a medio camino de tomar uno de los biberones.

-¿De qué se supone que estás hablando? –preguntó el de ojos marrones con una ceja alzada mientras Harry les miraba a ambos con curiosidad.

De repente Sirius Black cambió su semblante por completo y miró a su amigo con gravedad. Dejó el plato de pastel sobre la encimera y se arrodilló en el suelo con los brazos extendidos.

-¡¿Dios mío, cómo has podido permitir tal atrocidad?! –chilló mirando al techo-. ¡Devuélveme a mi James! ¡Lo que tengo aquí no es un verdadero Merodeador!

-Em... ¿Padfoot? ¿Qué te pasa?...

-¿Y tú lo preguntas? ¡No me hables, nuestra amistad ha acabado! Por lo menos hasta que te quites... eso... que llevas... puesto...

James se miró la ropa y frunció el ceño.

-¿Que me quite el qué?

-¡Eso! –chilló Sirius señalándole-. Ese abominable delantal, mandil, tamba... o como quieras llamarle... ¡¡Cómo te atreves a llevar uno con _flores_!! Tú no eres James... eres una ama de casa traumada...

-¿Sabes qué, Padfoot? –comenzó a decir James de forma tranquila mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al trozo de pastel-. Seré una ama de casa traumada... ¡pero con recursos!

En un segundo la cara de Sirius estuvo cubierta de chocolate por el buen lanzamiento de pastel de su amigo James. Harry se reía a carcajadas mientras los dos adultos se perseguían por la cocina.

-Vale ya... venga... paremos... –consiguió decir Sirius sin aliento, derrumbándose sobre un taburete- Harry tiene hambre...

-Sí... buff... Sirius, veo que sigues en forma.

-No sabes cuanto –contestó lentamente el de ojos grises apoyando la cabeza en su mano mientras le miraba.

James se quedó callado preparando la comida de su hijo, sonrojándose bajo la mirada atrayente y profunda de su amigo que, aún jugando con Harry, continuaba vigilándole para ponerle nervioso. A Sirius le encantaba controlarle así.

-Eh... bueno... aquí está el biberón.

Sirius lo cogió y empezó a dárselo a Harry mientras el niño chupaba la tetina con muchas ganas tragando toda la leche caliente y moviendo sus bracitos que chocaban con los de su padrino.

-¡Así se hace campeón! –exclamó Sirius-. Tenía hambre, ¿eh?

-Creo que ha comido demasiado rápido... –opinó James ladeando su cabeza-. Debería hacerle eructar.

-¡Harry ya es mayor para eso!

-Sirius, cállate, no tienes ni idea de bebés.

-¿Y tú sí?

-¡Desde luego, soy padre!

-¿Y entonces porque Harry se está poniendo azul?

-Soy un padre estupendo acostumbrado a... ¿azul? ¡Azul! ¡¡¡Azul!!!

Ambos hombres se pusieron delante del bebé que hacía muecas de asco y parecía a punto de...

-¡Mierda! ¡Me cago en...! ¡Mi camisa de Armani!

Sí, a punto de _vomitar_...

-¡Qué importa tu camisa de Armani! –exclamó James con toda la cara rociada de leche-. Creo que tengo hasta en los calzoncillos... A ver... y Harry...

Harry estaba dormido placidamente, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-Ese bebé se está riendo de nosotros...

-¡No digas tonterías, Padfoot! Ha sido tu culpa, le has dado la leche demasiado rápido.

-Y como siempre... yo soy el culpable.

Con un hechizo se ocuparon de Harry y lo enviaron directo a la cuna. Ahora sólo tenían que limpiar la cocina... hecho... y por último: limpiarse a ellos mismos.

-No te lo tomes a mal, Prongs... pero apestas.

-Por si quieres saberlo no-soy-el-único que apesta aquí.

Todavía estaban llenos de chocolate, algo seco e incrustado. Pero lo que realmente olía mal era el vómito de Harry.

-Un _Fregotego _bastará –opinó James levantando la varita, pero su amigo se lo impidió-. ¿Qué haces?

-No creo que haya bastante con un _Fregotego_... –le susurró al oído mientras le sacaba la varita y la dejaba en la mesa-. Lo mejor será que nos tomemos una ducha...

-Sí, no me iría mal, necesito una ducha tranquilizante –aceptó James.

-Juntos...

-¿Los... los... dos? -preguntó tragando saliva-. Ya te he dicho antes que yo ya no...

-¡No te hagas el idiota James! Ahora vas a subir conmigo a tu flamante baño, te vas a desnudar bajo el agua y vas a darme por entero ese cuerpo que tanto deseo. ¿Has entendido o tengo que repetírtelo dos veces?

-Oblígame... –susurró James retándole y siguiéndole el juego a su amigo.

Sirius le empujó hasta el salón y lo tiró sobre la alfombra. Luego lo levantó por el cuello de su jersey y le besó fieramente, mordiéndole los labios como si fuera un animal salvaje. James se montó encima de Sirius y siguió dejándose comer la boca mientras le agarraba fuertemente el suave cabello negro azulado. Empezaron a subir por las escaleras, sin dejar de morder y lamer los labios y el cuello del contrario, dándose golpes contra la pared, deseando llegar al baño para poder satisfacer de nuevo las fantasías que hacía tiempo que no practicaban.

Al entrar cerraron la puerta y se apoyaron jadeando en ella. Sirius sacó su varita para crear un hechizo silenciador en la habitación obstruyéndola herméticamente. Ambos se quitaron con rapidez los calcetines y los zapatos y los lanzaron a una de las esquinas.

Se deslizaron hasta la enorme bañera de forma circular con cortinas blancas y opacas que ocupaba más de un cuarto del gran baño. Entraron en ella y el sistema de riego empezó a mojarles, cayendo el agua sobre ellos desde decenas de pequeños agujeros en el techo.

-Vas a tocar el cielo –murmuró Sirius arrancándole la camisa y bajando lentamente por el pecho de James para succionar todo lo que podía-. He aprendido algunas cosas nuevas... pienso enseñarte el _placer de los dioses_...

James tiró las gafas fuera de la bañera, a través de la cortina, y lo mismo hizo con su camisa y con la de su compañero, esta última ya se había encargado él de quitársela. Ansiaba ver el escultural cuerpo de Sirius y saber que podía tocarlo cuando quisiera.

El de ojos marrones permaneció estático de pie mientras Sirius le quitaba el cinturón y le bajaba los mojados pantalones. La erección de James se abultaba bajo los boxers y Sirius se encargó de hacerle sufrir, lamiendo por encima de la tela antes de quitárselos.

-Sirius, no seas tan cabrón... –imploró James entre jadeos deseando que empezara.

-Sé lo que sientes ahora mismo... –contestó el otro aún sin hacerle caso, simplemente acariciándole la entrepierna aprisionada-. Te mueres porque mi lengua haga contacto directamente con tu piel palpitante... y te la chupe hasta que tengas uno de esos orgasmos que tanto echas de menos, porque sólo yo soy capaz de dártelos... que te la chupe hasta desear que no me la saque de la boca, que se quede ahí para siempre.

-Sirius... te lo ruego...

-Pídemelo...

-Hazlo ya...

-¿Y si jamás te quitara los boxers...? Te quedarías con las ganas de que mi lengua húmeda...

-¡Chúpamela de una puta vez!

-¡Así quería verte, cabreado conmigo! Me encanta poseer a alguien dominante... me siento aún más excitado... por eso me encantaba _jugar_ contigo en Hogwarts...

Arrodillado y con el agua sólo llegándole a la cintura, Sirius cogió el miembro de su amigo y empezó a rozárselo contra los labios lentamente, excitándose al oír los gemidos de James y las manos de éste aferradas a su cabeza. Segundos después lo oprimía fuertemente en su boca, moviéndolo rítmicamente en su interior al compás de las compulsivas caderas de James, que iban de adelante hacia atrás sin poder evitar los espasmos de placer.

-Sirius, ya no puedo más... para... –pidió James con una mano en la pared y mordiéndose los labios de tal forma que de un momento a otro se haría sangre. Pero Sirius no paró-. Sirius... basta ya... ah... me estás... mordiendo... ¡Ah! Joder, joder Sirius... ah… aaah… esto no me lo habías hecho nunca... Dios mío... voy a morirme...

El alarido de placer que soltó James no fue comparable a ninguno de los que había lanzado nunca antes... cayó de rodillas frente a Sirius, que lo tuvo que agarrar para que no se deslizara bajo el agua. Estaba sin fuerzas.

-¿Cómo... diablos... has hecho... eso? –preguntó James sintiéndose tan adolorido como estimulado

-Te he dicho que había aprendido cosas nuevas, ¿no? –le respondió mordiéndole uno de sus hombros desnudos-. Y ahora cerramos el agua y te quedas estirado aquí hasta que yo vuelva.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A sacarme los pantalones.

James apoyó la cabeza en el bordillo de la bañera y cerrando los ojos se acarició el cuerpo bajo el agua estancada. No pasó ni un minuto que la cortina volvió a abrirse y apareció Sirius completamente desnudo. James se volvió a excitar en sobremanera al ver a Sirius Black tal como su querida madre lo trajo al mundo... y con esa herramienta tan... tan... _espectacular_ entre las piernas. Dios lo había dotado con algo... realmente _grandioso_. Aunque Sirius ya era digno de admirar incluso vestido, todos sus músculos estaban perfectamente formados, teniendo en cuenta esos glúteos firmes y esa piel ligeramente bronceada en verano...

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Sirius mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. El agua no les llegaba a tapar los pectorales.

-En lo perfecto que eres...

-Alimentando mi ego no lograrás que lo que hagamos ahora sea menos salvaje.

-Yo deseo que sea salvaje.

-Ey Prongs... creo que el no tener relaciones conmigo durante más tiempo del debido te altera demasiado...

-Puede que sea verdad... pero también lo es que te pone caliente verme así... –dijo James lamiéndose los labios-. Y saber que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

-Lo que quiera...

Sirius levantó ambas piernas de James y se las puso sobre los hombros, se acercó a él para besarlo mientras iba entrando lentamente, poco a poco para acostumbrarse –aunque más que nada lo hacía por la pérdida de práctica de su compañero-, los besos también se iban haciendo más apasionados a medida que aumentaba la velocidad, penetrando una y otra vez, moviéndose los dos como si fueran uno solo, gozando del cuerpo del otro.

James concebía cada envestida de Sirius en su interior como algo único, algo tan bestial, que sentía la necesidad de arañarle la espalda y estirarle del pelo para calmarse... y con eso conseguía aumentar la pasión de su amigo, que sacudía su furia sobre el cuerpo de él, con unos gemidos llenos de placer.

-Me encanta... me encanta... ah... –jadeó Sirius mientras entraba y salía-, en serio James... disfruto tanto... que estaría dispuesto... a convertirme en tu perro de compañía... para poder hacerte mío cuando quisiera...

-En ese caso acabaría practicando la zoofilia...

-Mmm... ¿en serio me dejarías que te lo hiciera... ah... siendo perro?

-Ah... ah... Sirius... era broma...

-Conque broma, ¿eh?... ten cuidado que... bromas me haces... puedes encontrarte... atado en una silla para estar bajo mi voluntad...

-Siempre estoy... a tu voluntad...

Sin previo aviso Sirius se separó de golpe de James y se puso en pie, dejando al otro en medio de un éxtasis que aún no estaba del todo satisfecho. El de ojos grises estiró de uno de sus brazos y lo levantó junto a él.

-Otro de mis trucos... –susurró Sirius haciendo que James se pusiera de cara contra la fría y mojada pared con los brazos en el aire. Él se colocó tras él y apretó las palmas de sus manos contra el reverso de las de su amigo-. Ábrete... déjame entrar mientras tu erección choca contra la pared... será delicioso...

James cerró fuertemente los ojos al notar otra sacudida por parte de su compañero, volvía a penetrarle, esta vez la posición era de mucha más sumisión por su parte, pero le daba igual, todo con tal de que Sirius le hiciera sentir esos orgasmos tan brutales.

Después de media hora sin parar, en la que Sirius lo dominó como quiso, acabaron estirados en la bañera de nuevo, agotados.

-Otra de mis fantasías eróticas realizadas –dijo Sirius suspirando abiertamente-. En una bañera redonda con mi mejor amigo.

-Ya lo habíamos hecho en una bañera antes, que yo recuerde... y si hablamos de duchas ya ni te cuento... Sí, sí... ahora lo recuerdo, ya lo hicimos en una bañera...

-Joder Prongs, pero no era redonda.

James soltó una carcajada y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sirius.

-Dime algo Padfoot... sabías que Lily no estaba hoy en casa, ¿verdad? Y sabías también... que no me negaría a... hacerlo contigo.

-¿Hace falta que te responda a eso? Yo no suelo maquinarlo todo con días de anterioridad, ya lo sabes, los polvos surgen cuando surgen (en mi caso bastante seguidos)... pero... me moría de ganas de tenerte... el problema es, que te prometí hace tiempo que no me metería en tu vida familiar.

-Bah, no te preocupes... no sueles cumplir ese tipo promesas...

-¿Qué insinúas, Prongs?

-Nada... quiero decir...

-Déjalo, el caso es que ayer me encontré a Remus por la calle y me lo llevé con la moto a dar una vuelta... pasamos la noche juntos. Deberías habernos visto... encima de la moto... Remus apoyado en el hierro del manillar...

-Tú con tal de... ya sabes... no te importa dónde.

-¡Deja de reírte! Él me comentó que Lily se iría unos días fuera... y yo me dije a mí mismo: Sirius, bonita oportunidad que no debes desaprovechar.

Se quedaron abrazados bajo el agua unos minutos, luego James se levantó y secó su ropa con la varita de Sirius –la suya se había quedado en la cocina- para vestirse de nuevo y salir un rato. Sí, era muy irresponsable de su parte no haber pensado en Harry, pero el niño no habría oído nada y estaría dormido, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Fue a verle sólo para comprobar como dormía placidamente, abrazado a su perrito negro de peluche.

Bajó las escaleras estirando los brazos... bostezando, demasiado cansado era pasar una sesión de sexo con el gran Sirius Black. Se sentó a oscuras en uno de los sillones del salón. En silencio... todo quieto... hasta que al acomodarse oyó una voz...

-¿Has jugado mucho con Sirius? –preguntó la voz de Lily con tono de ultratumba.

A James casi le da un paro cardíaco, dio un salto en el sillón y cayó de nuevo, con las gafas torcidas.

-Esto no es lo que parece Lily... yo... lo siento... en serio que...

-¿Estaba bueno el biberón? –preguntó la voz de Lily con una suave risa-. Dale los buenos días a mamá, mi tesoro.

-Eh... ¿qué?... ¿Lily?

Al abrir las luces se dio cuenta que el juguete rectangular de Harry se había puesto en funcionamiento, haciendo que la voz de Lily saliera de su interior.

-¡Puto juguete! –exclamó lanzándole un cojín encima-. Si me pinchan ahora no me sacan sangre...

-¿Con quién estás hablando?

-¡¡Sirius!! ¿Podrías no darme estos sustos?

-Em... no –contentó el chico de ojos grises sentándose encima de James-. Estaba pensando... aún son las cuatro de la mañana... hay tiempo para un...

-No, no y no. Y sal de encima mío... pesas demasiado.

Se produjo un silencio muy, muy tenso.

-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Sirius levantándose-. ¿Has osado....? ¡Estoy en mi peso ideal! ¡No peso demasiado! Retíralo ahora mismo...

-Vamos Sirius, un poco sí que pesas, pero es por la masa muscular más que nada.

-Vete a la mierda... me has hecho enfadar, y cuando yo me enfado... –unas cuerdas apresaron a James y una tira de cinta aislante apareció en sus labios-. Cuando me enfado... soy alguien peligroso...

**_¿Fin?_** No... Sirius no conoce esa palabra...

Y teniendo en cuenta que la noche aún no había terminado... siempre pudieron pasar muchas más cosas... y sino, que se lo pregunten a James...

The end 

000000

Na no da! Y aquí estamos... aix... no sé si me ha salido bien o mal, francamente lo que cuenta es que he disfrutado escribiéndolo... aunque haya puesto algunas palabras... bastas, que no es que me gusten mucho... pero siempre he pensado que Sirius era un rebelde algo mal hablado xDD

Sí, los he puesto muy... _salvajes_... pero después de todo son hombres –Arwen babeando por cierta serie de imagen real llamada QaF-, y ya se sabe... los hombres son algo bestias xD

Sí, para quién lo quiera saber, continuaré _El Regreso de Lily_ y _Cintas Caseras en Casa de Padfoot_... no os preocupéis nn please...

¡Besazos a todos! Y ya sabéis, cualquier crítica constructiva, apoyo o comentario... un review ¡Cuidaos!

**_Arwen Vanadis Magic_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Siriusana _**


End file.
